Art Gallery Confessions
by DarylDixon'sgirl1985
Summary: Slight AU! Regulus lives. Regulus Black is finally getting his dream come true. He has a wonderful boyfriend, Evan Rosier. He's doing his dream job. Being an artist. He's even getting his own exhibit in the newest poshest art gallery in Diagon Alley. He has everything he wants in life. Could it get better than this?


**Hey everyone. This story was brought to you by Muggle Cultures: Elements of Culture assignment, Hogwarts Sticker Album, Galleons Club, Showtime, Southern Funfair's Magical Mistletoe, Eastern Funfair's Winter Cocktails, and Northern Funfair's Christmas Market on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Also for Winter Bingo on Monthly Challenges for All.**

**Muggle Cultures: Elements of Culture assignment: Task 1 the arts, Write about an artist, be it visual art, literary art or performing art.**

**Hogwarts Sticker Album: On Location (location) Diagon Alley**

**Galleons Club: (dialogue) "You know you can't actually die of boredom, right?"**

**Showtime: Sparklejollytwinklejinglely (word) gloomy**

**Southern Funfair's Magical Mistletoe: (pairing) Regulus Black/Evan Rosier**

**Eastern Funfair's Winter Cocktails: Hot Buttered Rum (color) yellow**

**Northern Funfair's Christmas Market: Winter Cloak (season) winter, (character) Evan Rosier**

**Winter Bingo: 5C (cold), word count is 477 words.**

**Warning for fluff. Also slight Au because Regulus lives and doesn't die in the cave getting the locket. Also might be slightly out of character. I hope you all enjoy Art Gallery Confessions.**

Regulus Black pulled his cloak tightly around himself as he and Evan waited for the doors to open upon his art exhibit. He'd been excited when the newest poshest art gallery in Diagon Alley approached him about putting some of his pieces into an art exhibit. So excited he didn't think twice about agreeing to it.

"Can we hurry this?" Evan asked shivering from the cold and pulling his dark cloak around him too. "You didn't say there'd be a whole lot of waiting involved in this, love. If I knew art was going to be this boring I wouldn't have come."

That hurt more than Regulus would ever let on. Putting on a brave face he turned to see the doorknobs turning. Evan must have seen the doorknobs begin to turn too.

"Thank Merlin," he sighed. "I thought I was going to die of boredom just waiting here."

"You know you can't actually die of boredom, right?" Regulus's cousin, Bellatrix, interjected into the conversation.

Regulus had never been more thankful for another human being stepping in on his behalf before. He'd have to remember to thank Bellatrix for that later. Stepping into the buzzing building Regulus's smile grew to a size that threatened to split his face.

He saw all his gorgeous paintings hung around the gallery. His favorite one front and center. It was one he'd done of Evan when they first started dating. It was an outline of Evan's body in yellow next an outline of Regulus's in red. They outlines were holding hands and looked very much at peace with the world.

Turning towards Evan he saw that the gloomy look had left Evan's face upon seeing the picture, a smile taking its place. Evan walked over to Regulus taking the slighter man into his arms and holding him.

"I'm sorry I was harsh outside, my dear," Evan said placing a kiss on Regulus's lips. "You know I don't like this horrible winter weather. It's so cold, and standing out in the cold doesn't help my attitude much. But that's no excuse."

"You don't have to apologize," Regulus said. "I understan…"

"But I do." Evan pointed towards the painting. "Your work is beautiful and it deserves to be shown off. Especially in Diagon Alley."

Regulus didn't know what to say. But as always, Evan knew exactly what Regulus's heart wanted to say.

"I love you, Regulus." He pulled the younger dark-haired man into another lip bruising kiss. "Shall we walk around your gallery space, my love?" Evan held out his arm for his boyfriend of five years to take.

"We shall," Regulus said with a smile. "I love you too, Evan."

So they two went off arm in arm to look at the art that Regulus had created. The young man's heart swelling with love and pride. This was how life should be.

**I hope you all enjoyed Art Gallery Confessions.**


End file.
